A Dance with Darkness
by TheMissingSpiral
Summary: While going to a costume party in Hyrule, Link meets an unexpected visitor. Possible lemon. DLxL


**A/N:** Hello ^-^ This is my first story on . I'm pretty excited about finishing the first chapter (there is going to be atleast one more chapter). I had a lot of fun writing this and had a few wonderful people to look over it. Please read and review! Possitive criticism encouraged!

**Thanks**: Itachilova101 and MyNameHere for being my beta readers! You two helped so much! Thanks for motivating me to continue! And thank **_you_** for reading this. ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, if I did Link would never have a shirt on and there would be NO Ruto.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cool October evening in Hyrule. There was laughter and music coming from the dimly lit Market Place. A dark figure was watching, waiting for his light, his other half to show his face in the outing.

He thought of the perfect costume for the party. He wore a black and maroon cape along with his traditional black tunic. He had found a pair of fake fangs in a small costume store.

The Hero of Time was running a little late as he ran towards the small market. He almost didn't make it as the gates were closing for the night. While catching his breath, Link examined his costume to see if anything had been snagged in the rush.

He wore a whitish-blue costume with darker blue markings on his head. To set himself aside from the traditional Zora, Link wore the bottoms of his green tunic.

Link made his way towards the music. Looking up, Link noticed two girls excitedly waving at him. Malon was in a form fitting horse costume and Saria was dressed as a very beautiful flower. He made his way towards the girls, smiling and blushing a bit as they squealed in excitement over Link's Zora costume.

Link soon starts to dance after departing with the girls, the dark figure started to make his move, swiftly making his way through the small crowd of townsfolk. He smiled, getting closer and closer to his prey.

By the next song Dark Link was behind Link, wrapping his arms around Link's waist and started to dance with him. Link was a little startled, but didn't mind. He suddenly gasped as Dark Link started to kiss and nip at his neck. He bit his lip, knowing that he should stop the stranger's advances, but didn't.

"How would Hyrule react when they find out that their great Hero of Time is gay?" Dark Link whispered conspiratorially in Link's ear.

Link gasped, spinning around to face none other than Dark Link. He didn't have any weapons on him and he really didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the Town Square with so many people around. It would be hectic!

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, trying to keep his voice from revealing that his darker half was right.

Dark Link smirked, leaning in to whisper in Link's ear, "Come on! I'm _your_ darker half. I can sense these things. And, I've been watching you."

"W-Watching me?" Link asked, a little uneasy.

"Yes. I have seen how you act around females. I know that you don't think much of them. I can see why…" There was a smirk on the dark form's lips. With that note he continued to nip and kiss at his lighter half's neck. He whispered, demandingly, "Admit it, you're gay." Dark Link pulled Link closer to him, white fangs sinking into pale skin, almost hard enough to draw blood. Link gasped, almost forgetting where he was. He placed his hands on Dark Link's hips, resting his head against his shoulder, "N-Not here…" He didn't know whether or not the comment was for the action or the command.

Dark Link smirked, thinking the latter. He chose to continue dancing with the hero.

"Why…aren't you dead? I thought I defeated you at the water temple."

Dark Link chuckled, shaking his head, "How daft can you be? I'm a shadow, _your_ shadow. I can't die."

"Why are you...?"

"Here?" Dark Link finished, "Because even shadows get bored…"

"And you're not…"

"Attacking. Let's just say that I've had enough of that…for now anyways."

Link started to realize that none of the villagers even took notice of the two males that were closer than they should have been. It being night time and the men not being directly under the light may have had something to do with it. The hero bit on his lip, letting his mind wonder.

_He's a pretty good dancer.  
He__'s rather warm.  
I could get used to being this close to him.  
__I wonder what the real reason behind him not attacking me is._

The smirk on Dark Link's lips slowly faded to a soft smile. Maybe Gannondorf was right, maybe he was getting soft. He was indeed content with being closer to his lighter form than he should have been. But something about this, even to him, felt right.


End file.
